


They're Called 'Killer Whales' For A Reason

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Series: Winter Drabbles [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a night so just accept it for the cuteness it is, and is shook by something he witnesses on the show, and keith is an easily confused gay, basically its a cute thing I wrote in like, cuz im a cliche bitch and im in university so yeah, its another college au, lance is home watching a documentary without keith, so obvi he messages keith about it with 0 context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Keith's rounding out his day on campus when he gets a weird text from his boyfriend about orcas. What the hell is an orca, anyways? He comes to find out that Lance started watching the documentary they were gonna watch together without him, but can't be too mad at him for it. He loves him too much for that.Basically, a cute college au where Lance is shook by nature, and Keith is shook by how much he loves his boyfriend.





	They're Called 'Killer Whales' For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I go again writing a klance fic based off of something that happened to me.
> 
> Here's a little bit of background for y'all; I was watching the new documentary on Netflix, "Our Planet" while messaging Susan, when all of a sudden I watch a pod of orcas kill a penguin. I legitimately had _no_ idea they ate penguins, I thought they were kinda like blue whales and ate krill, but... Guess not. So my world was kinda thrown for a loop, and Susan and I basically had the conversation Lance and Keith had in the fic. TBH tho I am _still_ shook about this, and I wrote this fic, like, three months ago.
> 
> As always, my klance is inspired by my own messy, crazy life. So I hope y'all like this fic as much as I liked writing it!

# They're Called 'Killer Whales' For A Reason

Keith was sitting in class, attempting to listen to his professor drone on about the historical importance of Dickens’  _ Great Expectations _ when his phone screen lit up. He saw the string of emojis that Lance put as his own contact name in his phone, and smiled slightly. Sparing a quick glance up at his prof, he waited to make sure he wasn’t looking Keith’s way before grabbing his phone and hiding it behind his laptop screen to check Lance’s message.

_ huh. had no idea orcas were so violent :(((((( _

Keith’s brows furrowed. What the hell was Lance talking about?

_ whats an orca? _

He tried to focus on lecture until his phone buzzed again, but it was difficult. Keith had a burning hatred for  _ Great Expectations, _ one that Lance had heard time and time again since starting university. It seemed like every English course in his degree required him to read it and learn more about it, which he absolutely loathed.

His salvation came when his phone buzzed with Lance’s response.

_ killer whale _

_ thats what theyre better known as _

That just made Keith even more confused. What the hell was Lance watching?

_ why r u so shocked a KILLER WHALE is so violent? _

_ what r u watching? _

He didn’t even hear his prof end the lecture. It wasn’t until other students started getting up from their seats that Keith realized class was over. So he kept an eye on his phone while he put his laptop away and gathered his travel mug, sliding his messenger bag strap up over his shoulder and leaving out the back door.

_ so u see _

_ the thing is _

_ I mightve started to watch that documentary _

Keith rolled his eyes. “I thought he had class today,” he mumbled to himself. Then, he repeated the sentiment to Lance over text.

This time, his response was almost instantaneous.

_ class was cancelled _

_ smthn bout the prof being sick _

_ I didnt look past ‘class is cancelled today’ _

_ thats fair _

_ but why would u start it w/out me??? _

_ I thought you loved me _

_ I do!!! _

_ I just _

_ I was bored _

_ didnt think to start any of ur assignments _

_ this is me were talking about here _

_ tru _

_ but ok back to killer whales _

_ why r u so surprised theyre violent? _

_ what did they do?? _

Keith glanced up just in time to see the bus starting down the lane, so he broke out into a run to catch the bus before it could leave the stop. He made it just in time, and flashed the driver a quick apologetic smile when he had to wait. He tapped his wallet to the scanner, knowing it would pick up on his student card, and without waiting to see the screen, he walked back into the bus to find a front facing seat.

As soon as he sat down, his phone vibrated, and he looked down to see a series of messages from his boyfriend.

_ SO PICTURE THIS _

_ pod of orcas right _

_ like idk 8 of them _

_ narrator is tellin us they hunt in packs _

_ thats fine and dandy cool and whatever _

_ BUT THEN _

_ THEY ATTACK A PENGUIN _

_ A PENGYIN KEITH _

_ THEYRW SO CUTE WHY WOULD THEY SAVAGELY ATTSCK A PENGUIN _

The fond chuckle left his lips before he even thought about it, but quickly smothered it when an elderly lady across from him clears her throat loudly. He flashed her a quick look, silently daring her to actually say something, but she didn’t. He looked back down at his phone with a small triumphant smile.

_ I mean they gotta eat _

_ again, my point stands _

_ theyre KILLER whales _

_ dont @ me mr _

_ you know what I mean _

_ I do _

_ THEYRE SO VIOKENT JFC _

_ duh _

_ k im almost home dont watch anymore _

_ fiiiiiine _

Keith shook his head and put his phone in his pocket, pleasantly surprised to see the bus was almost at his stop. He pressed the button on the handle to let the driver know he wanted to get off.

Just before the bus came to a stop, he shot up and started making his way to the front of the bus, offering the driver a quiet ‘thank you’ as he stepped off. 

He walked a little faster than normal to get home, wanting to see Lance. He got some weird looks from others walking on the sidewalk for doing a half-job thing, trying to keep his drink steady and his laptop bag on his shoulder, but he made it work.

The building’s door was held open for him by a kid he recognized from the laundry room. He said a quick thanks and ruffled his hair on the way by, squeezing into the elevator just before it closed. His foot tapped anxiously as the elevator slowly climbed, and he half wished he’d taken the stairs. It would have taken longer to loop around to get to the stairs and climb to the sixth floor than it would be to take the elevator, but at least he could have moved as fast as he wanted, and not be stuck waiting. So, he stared firmly at the numbers as they rose, jumping out the doors at floor six opened.

As soon as he unlocked the front door to their apartment, keys not even out of the lock, the door swung open and he was met with an armful of Lance. His poor travel mug dropped to the floor, somehow not spilling the contents even as it rolled, but Keith couldn’t really care. Not when he supported him by the back of his legs, wrapped on either side of his hips. Not when Lance’s face was pressed into his neck like that.

“Well, I could get used to this kind of welcome,” Keith pressed a kiss to the side of Lance’s head.

Lance whined softly, and pressed his body more firmly into Keith’s. “I’m scarred for life,” he grumbled.

“From a nature documentary?”

“Yes.”

Keith pressed one more kiss to Lance’s head before putting him down on his own two feet again. “Well, nature is fucked up, babe.” He said with a shrug, and bent down to pick up his dropped drink.

Lance swatted him in the ass for that.

Keith straightened up like he’d been shocked, and quickly glanced up and down the hallway to make sure nobody saw that. When he saw that the coast was clear, he pouted at his boyfriend.

“You deserved that,” Lance pouted back, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Keith rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue with him. He waved Lance back into their apartment, following closely on his heels, shutting the door firmly behind them. He dropped his bag right there in the entryway, and practically threw his drink down on the table in the entryway before scooping Lance up in his arms and making a break for the living room.

Lance squealed and wrapped his arms tightly around Keith, laughing all the way to the couch, where Keith plopped him down unceremoniously. Lance’s hold on him didn’t let up, so he was dragged down onto the couch with him, sprawling on top of him. He couldn’t help but laugh along with Lance. His laughter was infectious, and it was one of the many things he loved about him.

It took a few minutes for their laughter to die down, but their smiles didn’t dissipate for a second. Lance wound his arms more purposefully around Keith’s neck, fingers tangling with the long strands of hair at the base of his neck, and Keith adjusted his stance so he could properly hover over him. Then, he leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Lance’s lips, drinking in the soft moan he gave.

When they parted, Lance was the first to speak, “I never gave you a proper ‘welcome home’.”

“I dunno, that kiss was pretty welcoming,” Keith smirked, and brushed Lance’s bangs away from his forehead so he could see the full effect of his words.

His reaction was just as satisfying as he’d hoped; Lance’s entire face reddened, and he quickly tried to hide his face, but Keith ducked down to kiss him again, just because he could.

They let themselves get wrapped up in each other again for a few moments, simply enjoying each others presence, before Keith leaned back again with a content smile.

Lance smiled in return and leaned up on his elbows. “So, do you still wanna watch that documentary?” He asked. “It’s all queued up for us.”

“Sure,” Keith shifted so Lance could get out from under him. As soon as he settled down on the couch, he had an armful of Lance again, who settled on his chest with the remote in hand.

Keith breathed out a content sigh, and wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist. There was nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this fic! And if you did, consider leaving kudos and/or a comment!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on other social media platforms! You can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)! I usually post updates about my fics, so follow me to keep up to date with my writing!


End file.
